


Liplock

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Jared and Jensen get home to find something shocking in Jared’s living room.





	Liplock

Jared opened the front door of his Vancouver apartment for Jensen, the two of them finally finished with their post-Comic Con meeting with the higher-ups.  It was past dinnertime and they had texted their wives letting them know they’d be later than expected. They both were hoping neither Danneel or Genevieve would be upset that they were late.

Jensen hung his coat in its usual place behind Jared’s front door, slipping his shoes off as he did so. He had been at Jared’s place just as much as his own, it seemed, and it was second nature for him to feel right at home as he walked in.

Jared followed suit, getting rid of his coat and shoes as Jensen headed inside the apartment to the living room.  

What he saw stopped him in his tracks.

Jared came up behind Jensen, poking him in the back teasingly when he nearly ran into Jensen’s back before he looked over Jensen’s shoulder…

And saw exactly what had halted his best friend’s movements.

There in Jared’s living room, on the couch, laid their two beautiful wives, Danneel on top of Genevieve, in a heated liplock.  Gen’s hands were tucked into Danneel’s jean pockets, holding her hips close, and one of Dani’s hands was up Genevieve’s shirt, caressing her breast.

Jensen and Jared’s shock was written all over their faces, situation registering in their minds slowly before they both realized how fucking  _hot_  their wives looked.

Jared’s hands slipped onto Jensen’s waist, pushing him forward into the room gently.  “Fuck…” Jared whispered, just loud enough for Jensen to hear and reply with a furtive nod of his head, agreeing with the sentiment.

As much as neither man wanted to interrupt, they knew one of them had to say something.  Their eyes met, wordlessly arguing over who would speak and what they’d say.

Finally Jared sighed, stepping around Jensen and toward the couch.  “Um, Gen?” he said tentatively before clearing his throat.

The kissing stopped, but neither woman moved.  One of Genevieve’s hands came up to caress Dani’s face, the women smiling at each other like they were looking at the most precious thing in the world.  “Yeah, babe?” Gen replied, her fingers pushing some of Danneel’s hair behind her ear.

Jared looked over at Jensen, gulping as his eyes asked for backup.  Jensen shrugged and nodded, showing Jared that he was there for whatever Jared was going to say.

“What, uh…” Jared tried to form his words carefully.  “What’s up?”

Jensen laughed, covering his mouth quickly when he realized that the women were now looking over at their husbands.  Danneel had a smile on her face that made Jensen’s heart melt, as he loved to see her beautiful smile.

“We were just having a bit of fun, guys,” Danneel explained as she lifted herself off of Genevieve, the two of them sitting up.  “We were talking, and well…”

“You can’t help it when you’re around someone as gorgeous as Dani, right Jensen?” Genevieve joked, standing and heading over to Jensen, who stood stock still as Gen wrapped her arms around his waist and looked back at Danneel.  “She’s so beautiful, I don’t see how you can ever keep your hands off her.”

Jensen’s eyes were locked with Danneel’s, nodding in agreement with Genevieve’s words.  She spoke the truth – his wife was the most beautiful woman he’d ever laid eyes on, he could feel his cock swelling by just looking at her.

Dani winked at the two of them and headed over to Jared.  “I mean, Jare – Gen is sexy as all get out.  You can’t blame a girl for wanting a piece of that, right?”  Danneel grabbed Jared’s arm with one hand while the other hand trailed fingertips up his chest, tickling him slightly and making him shiver.  

The two men stood there, watching as their wives cuddled up to their best friends.  All four of them had a raw heat in their eyes at this point, the women having worked each other up and their words getting Jared and Jensen all hot and bothered.

It was no secret between them the past that Jared and Jensen had, but once Genevieve and Danneel had showed up in their lives the boys had put that all behind them.  They had no idea that their wives would ever be like this.

With one meaningful look between them, Jared and Jensen were in agreement.  With Jared’s eyes on Jensen the whole time, Jensen turned to Genevieve, wrapping one of his arms around her waist and cupping her face in his other hand.

“You know you’re beautiful too, Gen,” he said softly before his eyes drifted to her lips, seeing them curve up in a smile.  Across the room Jared turned to Danneel in the same way, her hand on his chest being crushed between them.

“So beautiful, Dani,” Jared said in response to Jensen, the spoken and non-spoken approval between them to kiss each other’s wives.

And so they did – Jensen and Genevieve locked together as Jared and Danneel did the same mere feet from them.  The men took mental notes on how the girls kissed different from each other, Danneel more gentle than Genevieve’s teasing bites.  The women responded enthusiastically, surprised but pleased at the direction their husbands were taking this.

Very slowly, Jensen led Genevieve backward so that they could stand right by Jared and Danneel, kissing her for just a moment longer before pulling away.  Jensen kept his arm around Genevieve’s waist but reached out to Jared’s shoulder with his other hand, breaking his kiss with Danneel.

“Jare –“ Jensen breathed before Jared launched himself at his best friend, their wives still in their arms as they kissed for the first time in years.  Pent up passion overwhelmed them, the kiss all teeth and tongue as they let out every emotion they’d felt for each other.

Genevieve and Danneel were just as entranced with the vision of Jared and Jensen kissing as the boys had been upon seeing their wives in a liplock, the amount of chemistry and sexiness in the kiss making the girls breathe heavily.

Finally Jared and Jensen separated, panting.  Their arms joined together, bringing the four of them into one large hug.

“Why did we not do this ages ago?” Jared asked, arousal clear in his voice and against Danneel’s leg.

Jensen laughed, reaching up to card his fingers through both Jared and Genevieve’s hair.  He looked directly at his wife as he answered.  “We were scared, I guess.”

The women nodded before locking eyes, having their own nonverbal conversation with each other before they grabbed the men’s hands.  “Let’s not waste any more time,” Danneel suggested, pulling the group toward the bedroom.

“We have lots to make up for,” Genevieve agreed, and the boys grinned.

They were in for a wild night.


End file.
